1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers positionable over oil filters of motors for precluding the spillage of oil and more particularly pertains to precluding the spilling of oil from adjacent a motor while changing an oil filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of containers for used oil is known in the prior art. More specifically, containers for used oil heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of receiving oil from the filters or other areas are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,776 to Kovach an oil drain bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,503 to Baumann et al. discloses an oil filter cover in combination with an oil filter cartridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,349 to Atkins discloses a quick connect/disconnect oil draining apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,703 to Krauss discloses an oil filter cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,478 to Mantell, Jr. discloses a crankcase drain valve with attachment for disposable oil bags.
In this respect, the containers positionable over oil filters of motors for precluding the spillage of oil according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of to preclude the spilling from adjacent a motor while changing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved containers positionable over oil filters of motors for precluding the spillage of oil which can be used for precluding the spilling of oil from adjacent to a motor while changing an oil filter. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.